RyuKyoNil
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Yeah.. You can find RyuKyo and NilKyo here but its only one chapter or else I might seriously die from a nosebleed. Its a Freaking Threesome so dont like it dont read :D Now excuse me while I go take care of my nose before I die from blood loss XD


WARNING SEX SCENE AHEAD AND ITS A THREESOME! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

Wolfy: Hi-hi guys! Dont mind me Im just trying to stop my huge nosebleed due to the mental image of RyuKyoNil... Oh My God double pene-*nosebleed*

Ryuga, Kyoya and Nile were having a sleepover at Ryuga's house. Luckily or unluckily the house was located at the forest so it was isolated from any other human.  
And well, currently Ryuga and Nile were practically drooling as Kyoya walked around the house in a TOWEL! My God that boy is just BEGGING to be raped! Ryuga's been having a hard time controlling Dark Ryuga who wants a taste of what was being offered right in front of him and Nile was having the same problem with his sadistic side.  
"Dammit I have had enough!" it was Ryuga who finally caved in and let his dark side take over. Next was Nile whose eyes practically turned evil. The two faced each other and nodded. They both understood what MUST be done.  
"I have a secret storage of sex toys in the house" Ryuga stated and Nile smirked. "thats great but only take the handcuffs and whole LOT of lube" Nile took a random bandana laying on the ground "I'll get him, do you have any specific place or-" "take him to my room" Ryuga cut him off and the two shared a knowing smirk and got to work  
"um.. Nile? Why is there a bandana tied around my eyes?" Kyoya asked as Nile guided him. "its a surprise Kyo so dont worry about it" Nile and Kyoya entered Ryuga's room and Nile saw that Ryuga was ready. Poor Kyoya, he didnt know what was coming to him.  
Slowly, Ryuga approached Kyoya and put the handcuffs in place. "what the hell?! Are these handcuffs!?" Nile took Kyoya by the waist, who tried to shake him off but it was no use. Ryuga then stepped forward and Kyoya was practically sandwiched between the two, and it didnt help that he was handcuffed AND blindfolded  
"Its your fault for tempting us with this body of yours" Nile growled at Kyoya's ear as he squeezed Kyoya's hips earning a yelp of surprise. "But dont worry we'll TRY to be gentle" Ryuga bit Kyoya's earlobe earning a soft moan. Soft spot found, Oh Yeah.  
Kyoya's mind was getting hazy and he was slowly losing his ability to think straight as Nile slowly ran his hands down Kyoya's body. Ryuga pulled Kyoya in for a kiss while Nile attacked his neck and ear. Ryuga asked for entrance which Kyoya denied him, only to gasp as Nile reached both his nipples while Ryuga's hands dipped inside his pants.  
Ryuga took the opportunity given to him and entered Kyoya's mouth. Both their tongues battling for dominance which Ryuga easily won seeing as two pairs of hands are teasing Kyoya.  
Kyoya shivered as he felt both boys' cocks and couldnt help but be aroused himself. As they were kissing, his clothes seemed to have magically disappeared.  
Ryuga pulled away and as if he and Nile were synchronized, they both sat down with Kyoya sitting on both their laps since they moved closer to each other.  
Kyoya felt Nile move his head sideways and lips were placed upon his again. Nile was a bit gentler than Ryuga, who was now attacking his nipples. Poor nipples.  
Nile pulled away and whispered "hope youre ready for the best part Kyo" he felt a pair of fingers, that were VERY slick, probably lube, draw circles around his entrance. Then as they entered him Nile's hand wrapped around his cock. Kyoya buried his head in Ryuga's neck as he panted from the pain. Then three, four, five, My God how big is IT?! Pain soon turned into pleasure when Ryuga hit Kyoya's sweet spot. Kyoya screamed in pure pleasure and arched his back as the fingers mercillessly pounded into him.  
Kyoya whimpered in disappointment when the fingers pulled back. Ryuga and Nile lubed up their cocks and aligned them to Kyoya's entrance.  
Kyoya almost fainted as Ryuga and Nile penetrated him at the SAME TIME! He could feel the blindfold being taken off and the two whispered soothing words to him. He didnt even notice he was crying!  
He grew impatient when they refused to move. So he did the honors and raised his hips then slammed them back down. He moaned as they both hit his sweet spot but regretted it the moment he saw the look both boys were giving him. Pure lust and desire.  
Both boys grabbed Kyoya's hips as they raised them then brought it back down. The pace going faster and faster with each thrust. Kyoya was close and he knew it. When Nile and Ryuga bit his neck, it sent him over the edge and he gave a deep moan as he came. Nile was next then Ryuga and the three collapsed on each other, completely exhausted. They moved to the bed, not even bothering to clean up. Nile and Ryuga were proud of the mark they left on Kyoya's neck. It was a sign that Kyoya was their's since the two may hate each other but their both willing to share if it means Kyoya was happy.  
They were about to sleep but then it occured to Kyoya  
"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY HANDCUFFS?!"

Wolfy: Dont... Even.. Ask.. Just tell me how I did while I go take care of my nose or else I might die due to a nosebleed..

AND SORRY GUYS BUT ITS HARD TO UPDATE ESPECIALLY WITH MY EXAMS COMING UP AND THE LAPTOP BROKE WHICH CONTAINED MY STORIES SO ALL MY PROGRESS WAS WIPED AWAY SORRY  
Reviews are Appreciated!


End file.
